Autumn
by CarbyLuv
Summary: Carby Chapter 4 updated.Been a long time since I updated, but it's here.Please read and review.I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker.Thanks.
1. Autumn Leaves

TITLE: Autumn  
  
AUTHOR: Emily  
  
DISCLAIMER: I would be honored to own the characters of ER, but unfortunately I do not.  
  
SUMMARY: My second fic. Carby. He wanted their day to be special. One they could remember for the rest of their lives. Please R 'n' R! More chapters to come!  
  
She just sat there. Sat on the window seat and stared out with a huge grin on her face. She loved autumn and the way the leaves twirled to the ground one by one. There was already an ocean of red and orange leaves on the ground. It wasn't like her to be up so early. The alarm said it was only five o'clock. Abby gave up on sleeping that morning. She knew that if she tried to fall back to asleep, she would end up staring at him instead. She didn't really care about losing sleep. Everything was perfect.  
  
It wasn't long after that Carter woke up. Actually it had only been a half-hour, but it seemed like she had been sitting there forever. He rolled over and the figure in the window immediatly caught his attention. A huge grin pasted on his face.  
  
"Abby," he said sounding a bit concerned. He knew that Abby was never an early-bird, especially when she had the day off from work.  
  
"Good morning," her eyes lighting up as she saw him.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you alright, Abby?" He was always very thoughtful, particulary when it came to her.  
  
"I woke up and I couldn't fall asleep. Isn't autumn beautiful, John?" She asked him as she got up and walked over to the bed.  
  
John lifted up the wrinkled crimson sheets and motioned for her to lie down. He wrapped his arms around her. She must have been tired because she drifted off to sleep without delay. Abby didn't know, but he was the one who arranged for the two of them to have the day off. It took some groveling, but Weaver finally gave in. He wanted their day to be special. A day they could remember for the rest of their lives.  
  
John got out of bed and tied his silky, green robe around his body. He left the room, looking back to make sure she was still sleeping. He decided that the perfect start to their "perfect day," would be breakfast in bed. Abby always joked about his cooking skills, but he really wasn't half bad. He could whip up a mean scrambled eggs and toast.  
  
He scrambled the eggs and scooped them onto the plate. When the toast popped up, he spread a little butter on top and cut it in half. He poured a tall glass of orange juice and set everything on the white wooden tray.  
  
"Not bad," he said as he took a small bite of the eggs. He decided to fix himself a plate to eat with Abby.  
  
He carried the tray to the bedroom and set it on the dresser. Then he went over to the window and pushed the sheer-white curtains to the sides, as the beautiful morning sunshine greeted them. He turned around and gently rubbed Abbys' shoulder so that she would wake up.  
  
"Why did you let me fall asleep," she asked him in a tired voice.  
  
"Because I made us breakfast!." Abby smiled and motioned for him to come over with the food.  
  
They sat on the bed and finished everything. They didn't really say much during breakfast since they were so hungry.  
  
"So...what are we going to do today?" Abby questioned in an exciting tone.  
  
He stared at her with a smile from ear to ear. "Thats for me to know and you to find out." Carter let out a little, almost silent chuckle.  
  
Abby decided to get ready while Carter cleaned up the mess he made from breakfast. She put on some slightly faded blue jeans, and a black-ribbed turtleneck. She slid on some brown boots. She didn't always like to wear shoes with heels; sneakers were more practical when you were a nurse. But it felt right today. Abby quickly brushed her hair; a practically perfect part down the center of her head. She plopped down on mocha-colored sofa and flipped through the channels on t.v.  
  
"I just have to change and use the bathroom and then we can get going, ok?" It usually didn't take Carter long to get ready, unless it was something formal; a fancy restaurant, funerals, or anything having to do with the Carter Family Foundation.  
  
Carter slid on some khaki-colored jeans, a navy-blue turtleneck similar to Abby's, and some sneakers. He combed his hair and he was ready.  
  
"I'm ready. You think we should wear jackets?" he asked tilting his head to the side.   
  
"That would depend on where we are going," she said anticipating an answer as to where he planned for them to spend the day.  
  
"We better wear coats just in case. It's better to be safe than sorry, and it is November" He said matter-of-factly.  
  
He helped her slide on her black-leather jacket and he threw on his. They left the apartment hand in hand, only letting go to lock the door behind him. 


	2. Swings & Things

*Finally...a chapter 2! I don't know how good it is so just r&r as usual and help me out. I'm gonna start the 3rd chapter later tonight. I wasn't planning on going this way with the story...it just happend. Thanks for the reviews too!*  
  
John opened the car door for Abby. He was always a gentleman. As he hopped in the driver's seat he saw Abby check her phone over and over again. She had been doing that all day. What could she be waiting for?  
  
"You expecting a call or something?" She didn't answer right away. That concerned him a little.  
  
"Uhh...no, no." She was barely audible in answering his question.  
  
He didn't exactly believe her, but he didn't push to hard. They didn't talk much on the way there.   
  
"Alright. We're here!" John practically shouted as they pulled up to the huge Chicago park. It wasn't something new. They have been there plenty of times.  
  
"The park?" She looked at him shocked. "You look like you're eight years old and just got to Disneyworld," she laughed.  
  
"I thought we could just walk around or something. Maybe get something to eat later or whatever." She just smiled and nodded. Abby really didn't care where she went as long as she was with him.  
  
Abby grabbed his hand and they walked into the park along the stone path. The talked about everything. Carter's childhood, Maggie, Eric, work; anything they could think of. They could always find something to talk about. Probably because they were so comfortable with each other.   
  
The park was huge. There were so many leaves, the path was practically non-existant. The leaves crunched under their shoes with every step they took.  
  
"I think this is better than Disneyworld," Abby said as he pulled her in closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"I have an idea. Lets go to the playground." He said as his entire face lit up.  
  
She followed his lead grabbing his hand. A shocked expression crossed her face. Abby sat down on a black swing and grasped the cold-silver chain tightly between two fists. Carter sat down next to her on the second swing. They started rock back and forth and pushed themselves lightly with their feet. Abby looked distracted though. She had for awhile. Something was bothering her. But this was Abby and he knew it was hard for her to express emotions sometimes...even to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He looked at her concerned. He had to ask her even if she didn't tell him the truth.  
  
Abby looked around. "I told you it was beautiful out here." She looked up at the blue-sky and took in a deep breath of fresh air, ignoring the fact that he just asked her a question.  
  
"Abby. You didn't answer my question. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I-I'm alright." She stuttered and at that point he knew something was wrong.  
  
He got up off the swing and offered his hand out to her. "Lets go talk." And with that said, she took his hand and they left the swings behind.  
  
The walked around in silence for a few minutes. Abby didn't want to bother him again with her problems. She knew he would want to know. That he would want help her and comfort her. She wanted that too. Especially right now. They had just gotten their lives back to a somewhat normal level. Their realationship was going well. And even though she felt so safe in his arms, she knew she couldn't tell him. At least, not right now. It would ruin everything that was going so right. She should wait until she knew for sure. Why make him worry about something that might not even be? How could she tell him that there was a chance she might have leukemia? 


	3. Crying Bridge

*Hey everyone! I updated already. Sorry to leave ya'll hanging there. HaHa. Hope ya like the next chapter! Please r&r as always! Thanks*  
  
Carter and Abby came to the small cobblestone bridge in the middle of the park. There was nobody there. Not a sound heard; except for the occasional bird chirping, but even they were not crazy enough to be out and about in this weather. The small stream trickled slowly. It was so peaceful; only interrupted by a remaining leaf falling into it and displacing the tiniest amount of water. He turned to her. She knew that she couldn't avoid the inevitable.  
  
"Talk to me Abby. I know something is bothering you and it would make everything alot easier if you just told me instead of holding it inside."  
  
She knew she had to tell him. He would be angry if he found out she was hiding something like this. And if the phone call came back and she was diagnosed he would have to find out at sometime or another. Maybe its better if he knew before hand. And this was the man she loved. Hiding things from him was just not right.  
  
She slid down the side of the bridge and sat on the ice-cold stone. He stayed in his position; overlooking the water. Her heart started to pound faster in her chest and she knew if she didn't tell him soon, she would explode.  
  
"You know how I went for a check-up yesterday for work? They said everything was ok. Then they called last night while you were working and said they found something in my bloodwork. They aren't sure but...the-they said I-I might have leukemia." She was hardly talking in more than a whisper.  
  
Carter, looking at her in disbelief, sat down and wrapped her up in his arms tighter than he ever had before. He didn't know what to say. So many things were running through his head and when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Tears welled in both of their eyes. They both held back though.  
  
"Oh Abby. It's going to be ok. We're going to get through this no matter what it takes. Alright?"  
  
She simply nodded her head. He put her hands on her cheeks and tilted her head up slightly. She was so glad she told him. Now she wouldn't have to feel alone anymore.  
  
"If I am sick, I can't do this by myself, Carter. I, I-I'm scared."  
  
"There is no way I would let you go through this by yourself. Do you hear me?" Carter replied to her in a very stern voice. He had to make sure she knew that he would be there for her. That all he wanted to do was be there for her. This was supposed to be a special day. He didn't even think about the rest of the things he had planned for the them. All he wanted to do was go home and comfort her. And thats what they did.  
  
----------  
  
An hour later they were back at home. The ride home seemed like it took forever. Carter repeatedly squeezed her hand on the way home. It felt reassuring. It made her feel like he was there for her. And he would be.  
  
They sat curled up together on the couch. Carter had started a roaring blaze in the fireplace. His arms were wrapped around her every minute except when he had to stir up the flames.  
  
"They still haven't called. They probably found something and don't know how to break it to me."  
  
"Well...no knews is good news, right?" He added while stirring the crisp logs around with the shiny brass poker.  
  
Just as he sat the poker down on the ledge, the phone rang. Abby jumped and a nervous expression was emerged on her face. This was it. She walked over to the phone, Carter close behind and picked it up.  
  
Her hand was trembling as she lifted the phone to her ear. Carter layed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Hello?" A female voice asked from the other side of the line. "Is this Abigail Wyczenski?"  
  
"Yes this is she. Who is this?" She knew who it was but she had to make sure.  
  
"This is the oncology department at County Hospital. Your bloodwork was misplaced before we were able to test them, so we need you to come in tomorrow. Around noon?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah...alright. I'll be there tomorrow. Thanks. Bye."  
  
And with that said, she slowly placed the phone back on the wall. She turned around and looked at John.  
  
"They lost my bloodwork. I have to go in tomorrow at noon again and they said because of the inconvenience, they would look at it right away. So we would know before we left." In a way she was relieved. But this could be precious time. It was so unfair to wait and call so late. She waited all day and now they call and say they lost it.   
  
"I'll call Weaver and tell her that we both need to be off tomorrow. I'll just tell her it's personal and then I'll come with you."  
  
"Carter, I can go by myself. You don't have to take off tomorrow." She knew she wanted him with her when she found out. She was just putting up a front.  
  
"Do you remember what we discussed earlier. I am with you every step of the way. No matter what. Now I am coming with you tomorrow and thats all there is to it." He noticed a glimmer in her eyes. The tears she was holding back were now present.  
  
Still holding him, she looked up and said, "Thank you." There wasn't much said the rest of the night. A few tears here and there, but falling asleep in his arms made her feel safe. She knew that whatever the outcome was, he really would be there for her.  
  
----------  
  
They woke up on the brown-leather couch; the same way they fell asleep. The November sun lightly shone through the sheer curtains and the fire had long been out. Carter woke up and stared at her lying there in his arms. She was so beautiful. How could anything bad happen to her? The problem was, bad things were always happening to her. She woke up as he rubbed her arm. The clock showed that it was only eight o'clock, but he knew if they didn't get up now they would probably drift off again and miss the appointment.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." He smiled and continued to rub her arm ever so gently. It was very comforting to her.  
  
"What time is it? Should we get ready? I don't want to be late Carter."  
  
She shivered at the thought of her appointment. She had butterflies; no, birds in her stomach. The feeling was uncontrollable and it made her kind of shaky. "Abby...slow down...it's only ten after eight."  
  
"Oh...ok." She gave him a quick smile. It wasn't a genuine smile. It was just there in place of the nervous face she didn't want to put on right now.  
  
They sat up and threw a blanket across the both of them. He snaked his arm around her waist and could feel her shaking. He knew why. She had to be nervous. Who wouldn't be in her place?  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess i-it's just I'm kinda scared." At least she was telling him how she really felt.  
  
"I know. It's ok to be scared. But we're going to get through this. You want something to eat? Some toast or a bagel?"  
  
She usually didn't eat to much for breakfast. She couldn't decline the offer though. It was hard not to give in to those huge chocolate-colored eyes of his.  
  
They finished their bagels and cream cheese. It was eleven o'clock by the time they had showered and dressed. Carter put Abby's leather jacket on and then put on his. He grabbed the keys off of the table and they were off. He grabbed her hand and led her to the car. He placed his hand on her leg while driving, which reassured her that he was there. She needed the reassurance from him.  
  
----------  
  
They got to County at eleven-thirty. It looked the same as it did everyday except this time they weren't going to the emergency room. They weren't going to help people. She might be the one who needs help after this one appointment. Today could very well change the rest of their lives. They took the elevator up to the lab. As they approached the desk, a lady with long dark hair handed Abby a form to fill out. Carter and her sat down in the waiting area. While she started filling out the forms Carter slipped his arm around her and pulled her in close. He didn't let go until she returned the forms and the doctor called them back.  
  
They did all of the tests, with Carter by her side the entire time. The tests didn't scare her. Those were the least of her worries. The results were what she was scared about.  
  
"Ok. We'll send these to be reviewed right now and we'll have the results back in about ten minutes." The tall dark-haired doctor said, leading them back to a small room where they could wait together.  
  
"Thanks." Abby sort of smiled as she thanked the doctor.  
  
----------  
  
After waiting for what seemed like forever, they heard a loud knock on the door. The doctor came in and sat down on his stool. She tried to read into his expression. Trying to find some clue as to what the news was. Nothing.  
  
"I-I'm sick aren't I?" Abby whispered to the doctor. She could feel it. She knew he was going to give her the horrible news.  
  
"Yes. I am very sorry. You have Leukemia." He said in a very depressing tone.  
  
Carter pulled her in tighter and kissed her on her head. She cried gently into his chest. She had to be strong.   
  
"But...we caught it in a very early stage. If we start treatment soon, the chances of remission and survival are 95% to 99%. You are a doctor, so I won't waste your time with all of the details. Just go home, the two of you need some rest and some time for this to all sink in. Just make an appointment for the discussion of treatment options within the next few days." He sounded very hopeful to them.  
  
Carter stood up with Abby in his arms. They thanked the doctor and made an appointment with the secretary at the desk before leaving. As they approached the car she finally broke down.  
  
"I can't do this Carter." She was crying. At least she wasn't holding it back but it made tears well up in his eyes too. He couldn't loose someone else to Leukemia. First his brother. There was nothing he wasn't going to do to help her. After all this was the woman he loved.  
  
"We are going to get through this, ok." She felt shaky all over. He could see her hands trembling and it looked like she was going to fall over.  
  
"I'm so scared. I don't want to die."  
  
He opened the back door of the car and motioned for her to slide in. He sat down next to her. He knew he couldn't drive at the moment. He just wanted to hold her and he knew she had to sit down or her legs would have given out. They sat there together for about ten minutes crying. No words were spoken.  
  
"You are not going to die. Do you hear me? We are going to get treatment started and then everything is going to be back to normal, ok." He raised the tone in his voice. It was very serious and he had to make sure she was hearing what he said.  
  
"Ok. I love you." With that said, they climed into the front seats and were on their way home.  
  
----------  
  
They had been home for hours now, trying to be somewhat normal. Everything felt so normal except for the fact he knew nothing would ever be completely the same as it was before they got the devastating news. It's really weird that sometimes it takes something awful to kind of put things in perspective for you. Of course they were crazy in love with each other but there was nothing really standing in the way before. He had always realized he was lucky to have her. He didn't think it could be this easy to lose her though. 


	4. Quiet News

*Finally...I updated. Yes, I know it took me a long time, but I just didn't know how I wanted to go with it. I had a bunch of ideas, so even if this sounds a little far-fetched, oh well. Hope you like it. I'll try not to take as long updating the next chapter! As usual, please r 'n' r. It makes me sooo happy. If you feel like it, drop me a line at diddy988@aol.com. Thanks a bunch.*  
  
----------  
  
Not much happend after returning home from the hospital that day. They needed some quiet time together for everything to sink in. It was hard, to say the least. She cried more than once that night. It was so hard for him; he couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been for her. She had never let herself get so vulnerable and that scared him. At least she had him. Some people have to go through this alone and she was so glad she wasn't one of those people. They stayed up late that night. Talking about everything. She even smiled a little bit. When she finally fell asleep in his arms, seeing dried tears on her cheeks, he couldn't help but cry himself. Not much. Just a few tears that he had been holding back the entire night. He knew he had to be strong in front of her.   
  
----------  
  
They almost forgot about the appointment they had with the oncologist that morning. The sooner they figured out a treatment plan, the better the rate of survival was. That's what the doctor said yesterday.  
  
"Abby, are you almost ready to go?"  
  
"Just a sec...i'm almost ready." She said coming out of the bathroom. "There... done."  
  
He grabbed her hand and they were on their way back to County. They still hadn't told anyone else about her diagnosis. She wanted to wait until she found out exactly what the treatment would be. The last thing she wanted was to be pitied though. Carter had just told Weaver that she was sick still and he wanted to stay home and take care of her.  
  
They walked into the oncology unit of the hospital. It was like deja-vu. They had been in the exact same place the day before.   
  
"I have an appointment with Dr. Brown at eleven o'clock." Abby said to a short blonde nurse at the front desk.  
  
"Just sign in and the doctor will be right with you. He's just finishing up with another patient right now." The nurse smiled and pointed to the waiting area where they could sit.  
  
She looked okay. She was actually smiling and she had not cried a single tear since last night. Carter looked at her and smiled as the nurse approached them.  
  
"Dr. Brown is ready for you." They followed the nurse behind the big wooden doors. She led them into another small room where they were greeted by the doctor.  
  
"Good morning," he said as he smiled and shook their hands. "Have a seat. I know this must be alot to handle right now."  
  
"Yeah. It was very hard last night. Unbelievably hard."  
  
"Again, I am sorry but I think we should get to discussing your treatment options." Dr. Browns' tone became more serious.  
  
Carter held her hand as Dr. Brown ran through possible treatment options and said that the best one, with the highest rate of remission was a bone marrow transplant. It also wasn't as aggressive as the rest of the options. The different mixtures of medicine would help and have shown significant results but have many side-effects that she wasn't sure she could handle. Problem was, finding a bone marrow match could be hard. But they couldn't think like that. Sometimes it's hard to be optimistic but they needed to now more than ever.  
  
----------  
  
The appointment was over and dates were set for testing. Carter would be tested tomorrow. He wanted to do it today, but they had absolutely no spaces available. Those were the nurses' exact words. How could they say they have no room? Now they had to wait again. They would be back tomorrow and now they had to figure out how to tell everyone down in the ER.  
  
They stepped on the elevator and went down to the ER. "I don't know if I can do this Carter. I mean what do I say?"  
  
"I know. I'll help you if you want. The sooner we get down there, the sooner it will be done."  
  
"Yeah. I know. But what do I say, I am going to die if I don't get a bone marrow transplant?"  
  
Did she think this was funny? It's good that  
  
"Abby, you're not going to die. Just tell them the truth. They're your friends and they will understand."  
  
"Here goes nothing." Abby said stepping out of the elevator grasping his hand tightly. As they walked towards the admit desk Susan approached them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? Weaver said you were sick." Susan asked with a puzzled look on her face. She could see that something must not be right. The way she saw Abby look at him with an expression she couldn't quite decipher.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that. Can we go into the lounge or something? It's kind of crazy out here."  
  
They headed towards the lounge together. There weren't many people on today. She wanted to tell Jing-Mei and Luka and the others but they were no where to be found.  
  
"Abby. Are you okay?" Susan asked concerned. Abby tried to answer but nothing came out of her mouth. She just shook her head.  
  
"Carter, I can't...," she whispered to him. He knew it was hard for her so he decided to take charge.  
  
"Susan. Abby...she has leu-leukemia." He seemed as if he was going to burst into tears right then and there.  
  
"Oh Abby, I-I'm so sorry." She embraced Abby and they started to cry. Susan couldn't think straight. This was all so sudden.  
  
"We found out yesterday. After I get tested and we search for a donor, she is going to get a bone marrow transplant."  
  
"I want to get tested." Susan pulled away from Abby. The idea was far-fetched. She probably wouldn't match, but she had to try.  
  
"Thank you Susan. So much." Abby wiped the remaining tears off of her face and sat down on the couch.  
  
A few seconds later, Susan was paged. It was a trauma coming in, so she had to leave.  
  
"You two should go home. I have to go get this trauma right now. I'll see you tomorrow upstairs. And really, if you need anything just call me, Abby. You to John."  
  
----------  
  
It had been two days since Susan and Carter got tested as possible donors. They tried to be optimistic, but the possibility of either of them or anyone else being a match wasn't technically on their sides. There was always a chance and they needed anything they could get.  
  
It was a little after five o'clock in the morning. Abby lied in bad awake, hands upon her stomach. All she could do was think. Mostly bad thoughts. Being pessimistic was alot easier for her. Laying in bed was no use. She decided she might as well get up and eat something. Try and take her mind off of everything. Yeah, like that was even remotely possible.  
  
Carter rolled over and woke up when he felt the pillow in Abby's place. He didn't waste a second in getting up. To make sure she was okay. He hurried out of the bedroom and found a tired looking Abby sitting unharmed at their kitchen table.  
  
"What are you doing up already? It's only...a little after five."  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Kind of hard, you know. Taking your mind off of some things is easier said than done." She gave him a little smile and returned to take a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I know. I was just worried." He barely sat down when the phone rang. They looked at each other intently both hoping that it was news they were waiting so anxiously for.  
  
He picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hey Carter. It's Susan."  
  
"Oh hi." He sounded kind of disappointed in his response.  
  
"I guess no-one called you yet. I got a phone call this morning from the hospital. Carter, they said I matched Abby!"  
  
Almost instantly a never-ending smile crossed his face. He was speechless. Out of all people, Susan matched. And they weren't even related. We never thought she would match. We just tried hoping for the best, but not expecting much.  
  
Covering the phone, Carter screamed, "Abby, sweetie, Susan matched. You're gonna be alright." Tears started flowing down his cheeks.  
  
She couldn't believe what he just said. She thought she must be dreaming. When she realized it was true, she jumped out of her chair and ran over to Carter. He enbraced her tightly, dropped the phone and picked her up twirling her around in his arms. She kissed him, and tears simultaneously poured out of their eyes.  
  
Realizing he just dropped the phone he picked it back up and apologized to Susan. They both talked to her, thanking her repetitively.  
  
She really was going to be okay. 


End file.
